Still is My Soul
by Out Of Sheol
Summary: Naruto clutched his eyes shut. The feeling of free fall engulfed him. Was this the end of his short, seemingly insignificant life? SasuNaru


Disclaimer: 'Naruto' is still not mine.

A/N: This was just something I wrote to calm myself down when I was feeling a bit uncertain about a lot of things and needed to reaffirm myself that I still had some faith. It's actually the shortest thing I've written in awhile (and definitely for FF). The title is from a song by Jill Phillips. It's SasuNaru, since that's my latest crave, but my thoughts were a bit elsewhere I'm afraid...If the characters are OCC, that's why.

Truthfully, I have to say that I feel a bit hesitant to share this. Normally, I like to put more distance between myself and my stories. Still, I suppose I'll post it just to see what people think. Perhaps after a couple of months, if nobody takes to it, I'll take it down.

* * *

**Still is My Soul**

Naruto clutched his eyes shut. His gut seemed to be in his throat as the feeling of free-fall engulfed him, he could feel the wind tugging on his hair as it whipped against his face. Was this the end of his short, seemingly insignificant life? There was so much he still wanted to do, so much life he still had to live...

Suddenly a hand caught his wrist.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke, the wind billowing inside his shirt made his sleeves fan out like a parachute; while its clear fingers tugging against his dark hair made Sasuke look more like he was flying through the air towards Naruto. For one moment, he thought that Sasuke looked oddly like superman: all Sasuke needed was the cape and the illusion would be complete. He imagined Sasuke plunging, head first, out of the plane only moments after he himself had slipped.

Yet, Sasuke wasn't flying, and despite the fact that Sasuke had jumped after Naruto to save him, he wasn't superman either. In reality, now they were both falling to the ground, and it was getting closer by the moment.

Suddenly a gust of wind thrust against his body. Naruto's eyes widened in horror as his wrist was yanked from Sasuke's grip. Naruto could feel the wind pushing him farther and farther away. He felt as if he were a fish trapped in some fast-moving, aerial current. Sasuke looked like he was sinking as the wind blew Naruto upwards. Soon he would be beyond Sasuke's reach. Sasuke was the only one with the parachute strapped to his back. If Naruto lost Sasuke there would be nothing between his body and the eagerly awaiting ground below.

For one moment his eyes locked with Sasuke's. Time seemed to slow. Suddenly, the rushing winds against his face made Naruto's eyes burn. His vision blurred; Sasuke slipped from his view.

"Sasuke," he felt himself scream, yet his voice was lost in roar of the wind. The ground started spinning as his body was viciously tossed about. Naruto closed his eyes, accepting his fate. This was it: _Goodbye Sasuke_, he whispered.

Then he was caught.

Arms came up from behind and locked around his waist; he felt Sasuke's mouth brush past his ear as Sasuke's face buried into his hair. In an instant, the wind grabbed the both of them up in one furious hand, and began to toss them about, head over feet, in the air. Sasuke's grip was painfully tight, yet still Naruto felt terrified that Sasuke's hands would slip. Was Sasuke just as scared as he was? Naruto wasn't sure, but the one thing he did know was that there was no way he was letting go. With a death grip, he clung to Sasuke's arms around him.

Then they stilled as if caught in between the pulling gravity of the earth and the eager draft trying to yank them upward. For a moment Sasuke and Naruto hovered motionless in the air.

It was then that somehow Sasuke's voice made it into his ear above the deafening wind. "It'll be ok, Naruto."

He felt Sasuke's grip tighten around his waist; Sasuke's arms felt like a strange sort of life vest keeping Naruto afloat over an endless sea of air. It was then that Naruto had a fleeting feeling that somehow everything was going to be okay. Perhaps this is what he desperately wanted to believe. He still couldn't be sure what would happen when they approached the ground below. Perhaps the weight of two people would be too much for a single-person parachute to handle? Perhaps no matter what Sasuke did to try and save him, Naruto just couldn't be saved? Perhaps, that was just the reality of life.

In a way all he really had to go by was faith. But, he trusted Sasuke. And that would have to be enough.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And to you guys who favorited as well :) Wow, I am so glad people actually liked this one. Sort of took me by surprise actually! Guess, I'm not taking it down anytime soon! Thanks again; you guys are great!

* * *


End file.
